Technologies for shaping strokes of handwriting input by a user into graphic data are known.
With the technologies of the related art as mentioned above, however, erroneous shaping is likely to occur when a graphic to be shaped into is expressed by using another graphic as part thereof. An object to be achieved by the present invention is to provide a shaping device capable of increasing the accuracy of shaping into a target graphic expressed by using another graphic as part thereof.